


In the Company of Bros...

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: This is a little ditty based on a prompt of a Tik Tok clip. A guy accidentally sent his bro a jack-off vid, but when he apologized for doing so, he mentioned that said friend had kept watching...Hope everyone enjoys!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Sinful Desire





	In the Company of Bros...

Jared couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d just gotten home from an absolutely grueling day at work, a.k.a. hell’s handbasket when he’d received a message notification from his best friend. He’d thought it was going to be his usual invite out to their favorite bar. Jensen always sent some silly video of him already at the Viper mingling, yet complaining that he couldn’t start drinking without his partner in crime.

Without thinking, he opened the message and clicked play as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He wanted to find something to wear if he was going to meet his boy. He needed a drink and was slightly tempted to lose his normal composure tonight. Who knows? He might meet someone and get a bit of stress relief. He froze in his doorway when his ears keyed-in to the sounds coming from his phone.

There was a muffled slap of skin, some mumbled dirty words, and then Jared recognized Jensen’s voice. The man was fully into whatever fantasy he was envisioning. Eyes closed, head thrashing back and forth, groans and moans turned to grunts by the time Jared pulled the phone up to look at it in shock. There was his friend lying in his bed, knees spread as far apart as he could while still using his feet for leverage as he bucked up into his closed fist every few strokes.

Jared had never seen this side of Jensen before, and it hadn’t yet occurred to him that this show may not have been meant for his eyes and ears. All he knew right then was that he was instantly hot and flushed. That was when he saw Jensen’s other hand bypass his taut, reddened balls. A couple of his gleaming, wet fingers sought out the tender, furled center of Jensen’s perfect ass. Jared’s extremities then went a bit numb and his knees felt weak with how quickly his blood rushed elsewhere.

Stumbling toward his bed, Jared fell into it as his jeans fell to his ankles and he kicked them off. The relief from losing that constriction gave Jared a moment of clarity. He was about to get off to an amateur porn video of _Jensen_ and while this was better than any of his favorite Pornhub clips, he knew he was about to cross a line.

As attractive as he knew Jensen was, Jared had never considered him a romantic prospect before now. Mainly because he’d never been sure where the man’s preferences lie. After they went out to a bar, they safely went their separate ways as the fun ended. Sometimes they went home, other times, well that was for them to know. They always made sure they each made it home with a quick text or call. They’d never really been overly nosey about the other’s conquests unless it got more serious. It was just something neither of them stressed about.

Then Jared heard something that made him throw caution to the wind. He wasn’t one-hundred-percent sure of it, but right now his brain wasn’t about to try dissecting it. He had an extremely prominent, throbbing erection that wasn’t going to calm down on its own. He palmed his dick through his boxer-briefs, but that was barely enough as the video escalated.

Jensen was two fingers in and base-knuckled deep as he growled his way to the finish line. He took his time, with long strokes of his stiff, flushed cock, rotating his hips a bit. Jared imagined he was stimulating his prostate since his fingers weren’t moving much. The thought made Jared push the front of his underwear down out of the way and stroked himself to the same rhythm as Jensen. He was barely able to keep hold of the phone, but he never took his eyes off that screen.

Jared was getting close to coming faster than he had since he was a teenager. He didn’t want to lose it before Jensen did, but he wasn’t sure he could last. Then he heard Jensen’s breathing speed up and he saw him moving with a more purpose. When Jensen tensed up, back arching and thighs trembling, it drove Jared near the edge and then he heard Jensen’s voice again. What Jared thought he said brought him right over that cliff. Breathing hard, he let the phone slip from his hand to the mattress as he relaxed and let his afterglow take over and lull him to sleep. It was the perfect end to his fucked up day and none of his worries were going to pierce that happy bubble tonight.

Jared woke up a few hours later from a dream about the video that literally put him to sleep. He jumped up, worry fresh in his mind. Had it been him in Jensen’s position, he would have had a heart attack if he knew he’d sent something like that to his best friend, his _potentially straight_ best friend. Plus, what the hell was he going to do? He didn’t want to lose Jensen’s friendship or be awkward with him from now on. But then he remembered he was supposed to be searching for something in that video that he thought he heard, not once, but twice. After refreshing himself with a shower and a light snack, he prepared himself to look at the video again, this time with a more clinical mind.

It took him watching it a few times to confirm it, but once he was sure, Jared felt like he hadn’t just imposed or intruded upon something private. Logically, it might have been a mistake, or even Jensen pranking him, but it was pretty fucking intense for a prank. He’d barely been able to keep his composure the past few times he watched it. Jared decided that he would not under any circumstances bring it up to Jensen just in case he hadn’t even realized that he sent the video to Jared’s phone. With his mind cleared, of a guilty conscience at the very least, he went back to bed hoping that the next day life would be as if nothing changed.

~~~~~

Jared awoke to the repetitious ‘ding, ding, ding’ of multiple messages being sent to his phone. He opened one sleep-crusted eye and noticed that it was still pitch black dark outside. He blindly felt for the volume button on his phone and pressed ‘down’ until the noise stopped. He turned over and dozed back off until he heard insistent banging on his door.

Immediately annoyed, it had completely slipped Jared’s mind that there would be a logical reason for someone to be trying to contact him so early. He grumbled as he got up to at least look out the peephole to see who the fuck was knocking hard enough to wake the damn neighbors. When he saw Jensen looking flustered and panicked, and lifting his fist to knock again, he was instantly alert and nearly ripped the door from its hinges to open it.

For a moment, the two just stood frozen in their tracks neither sure whether he should be the first to acknowledge the obvious elephant in the room. Jared knew why Jensen was at his threshold in the middle of the night. Jensen obviously knew what Jared knew. Finally, Jared broke the standoff with a nervous clearing of his throat. “Where’s the fire, Jackles?”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare act like you don’t know what this is about. I was coming here to apologize, but obviously you think this shit is funny.”

“Alright, we’ll jump right in then. Jensen, listen, this is in no way funny. Especially not now that I am pretty sure you didn’t send that to me as a prank of a lifetime. So, let’s just have a seat and figure out what happened, alright?” Jared stepped back from the doorway to let Jensen in. As he walked by Jared, he began to ramble.

“I swear it was supposed to have been sent to someone else. You know how bad I am with this technological crap. I almost had a heart attack because I first thought I posted it online, and then I didn’t know where it had gone because the person I thought I sent it to never got it a-and it had so many hits a-and…”

“Whoa, shhh-shhh-shhh, hold on, breathe. Ok, I get it. So who on earth got you all fired up to even do it in the first place? I mean, I know fortune favors the bold, but… damn Jen.” Jared actually felt a twinge of jealousy knowing that the video was meant for someone else.

“Well, I was kinda tipsy, and there was this guy and we’d exchanged numbers. He… well, honestly I don’t even know why I did it now. He was kinda hot, but not perfect, you know? I mean there was just something missing that I guess the beer goggles refused to let me focus on.

“Anyway, when I stopped panicking about how the hell my questionable choices could ruin my life, I thought about backtracking in my apps to see if I could figure out where the hell I sent the thing. Then I saw that it ended up on SharpShot with like fifteen hits, dude. The thing is, I was lucky enough it sent as a direct upload… but the other thing is it went to you.”

Jared looked down at his wringing hands before he said, “I’m gonna get us a couple of shots; sounds like they are much-needed.” He had some bourbon that he kept around for either stressful or special occasions. He poured each of them a double shot, and when he sat back down he faced Jensen. “I’m not gonna bullshit you; I had just gotten home and wasn’t paying any attention when I opened that. I hadn’t even known it was a video at first.”

Jensen shook his head. “That doesn’t matter, because on the way here I was texting you to apologize for it, and then I thought I had either pissed you off or scared you off. Then, when I was knocking on your door I remembered that there were hits, as in multiple. So, that meant you watched it, not just all the way through, but over and over again. So, do I have something to apologize for, or is there something you wanna tell me, Jay?”

“Umm, yeah, about that.” He took a deep breath and then downed the rest of his shot. “Full disclosure, that was the best damn thing I’ve seen in a long time. It was literally a one-hit-wonder. I only repeated it because I could have sworn I heard you say my name. I never would have said anything to you about it because I didn’t want shit to get weird with us.”

“Wait, I said what?” he deadpanned. “Oh shit, the volume was on too?!” Now Jensen gulped down his shot. He ran nervous fingers through his hair and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t send that to Aaron, then. Talk about an epic fail.”

“Hey, maybe it was a little less fail and a bit more epic.”

When Jensen looked up at Jared, he’d stealthily moved from the extra-wide armchair he’d been perched in to sit on the couch. The atmosphere was electric and morphing as they looked into each others’ eyes and Jensen saw pride, desire, and respect in Jared’s prismatic eyes. He gasped as he realized what was happening and he remembered why Aaron had gotten under his skin so easily, and what was missing. He reached out and gently swept Jared’s hair back behind his ear as he slowly pulled his head forward. He lifted his eyebrows in a silent question and Jared nodded once and whispered, “Please.”

Nothing else needed to be said as their lips met, tentatively touching, exploring at first. Then, Jared moved closer and placed his hands on Jensen’s waist. “Tell me,” he implored, eyes still closed, lips brushing the others. “Tell me it’s because he just wasn’t me.”

Jensen looked at his friend, who now had this half-cocky grin on his face. He chuckled at the actual shyness of it. “It’s true. He was close, but just not enough. Maybe that was the universe smacking me upside the head.”

“It literally knocked the hell outta both of us. I saw you naked! Man, we’re so clueless.”

“Come here. It’s about time I said your name out loud and to your face,” Jensen said with a smile as he tugged Jared down on top of him, stretching them both out on his extra long couch.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabrielle who brought it up, Jessie who tagged me, & Patty who pleaded so pretty. Sorry about the quick ending, I was finishing this up right before I leave for surgery! <3<3<3


End file.
